Our new spray carnation is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1976 with the object of developing new plants having nice color and good quality of flower stem and plant growth habit. This new plant originated as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among our stock of spray carnations maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes and this particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its very delicate yellow coloration and its favorable growth habit. The discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe, by means of cuttings, and the results of this reproduction of the parent plant appearing to be quite favorable with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of the parent plant, we continued such propagation through several successive generations, over a period of years, and thereby determined that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant are fully retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.